What you don't know
by Flashpoint321
Summary: I've been on a writing binge all day.  I based this off of a recent TV Guide interview that Angie and Sasha did.  I hope you all enjoy it and I appreciate comments and reviews!


**This is a one shot based upon an idea I got watching the recent TV guide interview that Angie and Sasha did where they were asked what people might not know about the other. Not too much here in the way of Rizzles, but I had to get this idea out, so I hope you like the end result.**

**If you follow the Rizzoli and Isles twitter cast, you'll recognize some things that have occurred over the last year since they've been tweeting. **

**Comments and reviews are appreciated and welcomed. The characters aren't mine as they are the proud property of Tess, Janet and TNT.**

**ENJOY!**

What you don't know

"Alright people, gather 'round!"

Lieutenant Cavanaugh's voice boomed through the bureau, demonstrating in pitch why he's at the center of authority for the rest of the detectives and crime scene personnel.

"The press is hot for Rizzoli right now and seeing that her getting cleared and returning to work has 'leaked' somehow, the Herald wants do a special _piece_ on her. That being said, she's at the epicenter of poster child hell for heroism. So, I'm asking all of you to have a memo on my desk before you go home saying something nice and professional about Jane. They're asking that it be something people may not know about her".

Hmmmm's and haws, boo's, hisses, snickers and sneers could be heard throughout the room. A wadded up piece of paper zipped past the lieutenant's head and rebounded off of a nearby cork board.

The stout man closed his eyes and held up open palms into the air before shaking an angry finger. He was clearly frustrated by not only by the article but by his overly jocular staff.

"HEY! I saw that Ramirez!...Listen people, I'm not asking ok? It's an order….Sgt. Korsak you're included too…."

From the back of the room a comment graced Korsaks ears.

"I bet the Doc can tell us what Janey looks like under her clothes, that's something we don't know".

Annoyed, Korsak squinted as he looked back.

"You guys are somethin' else you know that? So goddamned immature. Go ahead , keep talkin' and I'll put all your sorry asses on call this weekend".

The room quieted down and a few uncomfortable coughs and throat clears could be heard as Frost noticed Dr. Isles standing in the doorway. She heard the ignorant comment. He knew it, and she knew he knew it.

Hurt, she whispered before walking away.

"I'll leave the memo on your desk Sergeant, thank you".

Disgusted, Korsak looked at Frost who just shook his head and gave him the 'don't bother going after her because she's extremely pissed off' stare.

Five o'clock came and went and by six, the last of the memos were on Korsak's desk. Of course word traveled throughout the entire precinct. Not only did the newly promoted sergeant receive memos from the bureau, but he received memos from all walks of life, including civilians like janitors and café staff. A lot of people have respect for the detective, she's good people. Korsak read each and every one, proofing for bullshit before bringing them to Cavanaugh. He chose only the best.

**Frost**

_Here's one thing that most people might not know about Jane. She can eat an entire dozen of maple frosted donuts in one sitting. I know that may not seem like a big deal, but when you're stuck in a car for twelve hours doing surveillance, I'm a huge fan of the fact that her digestive system and lightning speed metabolism seem to be on the same page with each other. Read between the lines, if it were anyone else I was stuck with as a partner, no less the same car, I'd be in trouble. Jane, I appreciate you! Enough mushy stuff, she'll kick my a…._

**Frankie**

_One thing you don't know about Jane huh? There's lots of things that you guys don't know, but that's to be expected, I'm her little brother, I know everything. Anyway, Janey is one hell of a hallway hockey expert. Man, she can fling a day-old like nobody's business. Seriously, all the guys want her on their team. The end. Love you Sis…_

**Angela**

_What? I'm her mother and I work in the café now, so I count. What people don't know about Jane is that she can do more than just boil water on the stove. That's right, she makes an excellent gnocchi, just like her grandmother, ok, I taught her how to make. She even prepares the sauce from scratch, the whole nine yards. I'm so proud of her! Before she got hurt, Janey use to make dinner all the time for Maura, that's her friend, the dead people doctor. Did I say too much, oh well, did I mention I'm her mother? _

**Korsak**

_I've known Jane a long time. She's a good girl, tough as nails and one heck of a cop, but everyone knows that already. One thing people don't know about her is that she's a musician, true story. She grew up playing the drums. Drove her parents and neighbors bonkers! As a matter of fact, she still has a full set in her parent's garage. She used to have a band and everything. I think they called themselves 'Five Finger Discount', you know because there were five of them, creative little bugger she was. Just don't ask her to sing, it's worse than someone scratching the hell out of a chalk board. _

**Maura**

_I'm not use to writing outside of my reports and medical journal articles, but I suppose I can make an exception for the Herald. They are after all a very reputable and popular source of worldly news minutia. One thing that people don't know about Jane is that she is a gifted athlete in the genre of Yoga. If you ask her however, I'm sure she'd beg to differ. She's improved considerably with her 'corpse pose' and we practice weekly in her apartment. It's been a vital part of her recovery. Now if I can just get her to make healthier choices when it comes to eating…._

Korsak pleased with his selections, brims ear to ear as he knocks on Cavanaugh's open door. The lieutenant whose bifocals sit on the bridge of his nose, breaks his concentration from the monthly crime analysis report to peer at his long time friend.

"So? How'd we do?"

Korsak starts laughing as he walks away.

"She's gonna kill us".

The lieutenant can't help but chuckle.

"It's ok, it's what we need around here. A little humor to lighten things up. She'll get over it".

Korsak looks back.

"We'll be paying the next thirty years for this Sean, but it's worth it".

Both men laugh as they leave the precinct together and walk to The Dirty Robber for a night cap.


End file.
